srpg_studiofandomcom-20200213-history
Skills plugins
These are plugins that are implemented via skills (For instance, Rally skills or skills that cause units to give 0 exp on hit or defeat). If you have a problem regarding a script here, please refrain from using the comments section to place a inquiry- you will get a much quicker response if you asked in the Discord server instead. Offensive/Trigger Skills These are skills that trigger during battle. StateBlock By LadyRena. This Plugin enables the creation of Skills that block the infliction of specific States, also known as Status Effects. To use, create a Custom Skill with the Keyword "No" plus the name of your state - for instance, "NoPoison" or "NoSlow Down". Additionally, make sure that "Treat as Status Condition" is checked for the state you are blocking, or this plugin will not block it! Berserk Strike By LadyRena, plugin basis by Goinza. Allows the unit equipped with the Skill to strike for +50% damage at cost of -15% accuracy & one-third of their current health. Simply create a Skill and give it the custom keyword Berserk. Armsthrift II By LadyRena. This script enables the use of both versions of Armsthrift - SRPG Studio's 100% unlimited durability, and Fire Emblem Awakening's Luck*2% chance to save a single use per attack. The keyword for the former is Limitless, while the keyword for the latter is Lucky. Astra By HiddenVoice. Recreates the skill "Astra" similar to Fire Emblem Fates. It attacks 5 times and deals half damage per hit. I am still new to this, so it's a little choppy, but it should work OK. Just plug this into the plugins folder and put the keyword "Astra" into the keyword slot. Have fun. Slip Dodge By LadyRena. The unit with this skill will have a chance to dodge every attack after the first one. Set to 100% for shenanigans. To use, put it in the Plugins folder & create a Custom Skill with the keyword "Slip-Dodge", minus the quotes. This will never display as a popup in battle, sadly. Ignis By Ragnarok.Recreates Ignis from Awakening/Fates- which adds half of the user's Str or Mag to damage dealt. The keyword is "Ignis". Colossus By Ragnarok. Recreates Dragon Fang from Fates- which adds half of the damage that would be dealt as additional damage. The keyword is "Colossus" Rend Heaven By Ragnarok. Recreates the Rend Heaven from Fates- which adds half of the enemy's Str or Mag to damage dealt.The keyword is "RendHeaven". Vengeance By Ragnarok. Recreates the Vengeance skill from Awakening/Fates- which the user deals half the damage they have taken as additional damage when attacking. The keyword is "Vengeance". Status Skills These are skill plugins for skills that provide status bonuses or buffs/debuffs. Turn-Based Skills By TacticianDaraen. Recreates three skills from Fire Emblem Awakening : * Odd/Even Rythm : Increases damage dealt by 4 to the skill owner. (Custom skill Keyword: "OddTurn" & "EvenTurn" * Lucky Seven : for the seven first turns, Hit/Avoid +20. (Custom Skill Keyword: "LuckySeven") Simple Weapon-Faire By TacticianDaraen. This plugin allows to create skills that boost damage when equipped with a certain weapon type. To use, create a Custom Skill. For the keyword, use the weapon type's name + "-Faire" ("Sword-Faire", "Lance-Faire", and so on...). You can also add "+" to use the stronger version ("Sword-Faire+", "Axe-Faire+"...) Thanks to LadyRena for the inspiration. Quick Riposte By LadyRena. A Skill originating in Fire Emblem Heroes, Quick Riposte allows a unit with above 70% HP to strike a foe with two counterattacks in its home game. Here, it is slightly different - the HP threshold remains the same, but you get +1 attack on top of what you already have, instead of locking it to two. To use, create a Custom Skill with the keyword Riposte. Fates-style Aggressor By LadyRena, modified by JtheDuelist, modified again by LadyRena. Recreates the Aggressor skill from Fates, a skill learned by Dread Fighters. It boosts damage dealt by the unit by 7 when it initiates combat. To use, simply create a Keyword Skill and set the Keyword as Aggressor. Omnicounter By LadyRena. Recreates Distant & Close Counter, from Fire Emblem Heroes. Unlike in Heroes, where the longest distance is 2 tiles, enemies in SRPG Studio can be set to attack from any distance with a suitable weapon, making Distant Counter in particular much more powerful. The Keywords are Distant-Counter and Close-Counter. No setup beyond making the Skills and putting the file in Plugins is required. EDIT: A third Skill, with the keyword Omni-Counter, combines both Skills in to one. You know, for fun :) Warp Ally By Goinza & LadyRena. Allows the unit equipped with the Skill to teleport adjacent Player & Ally units to any tile within range. Said range is the Skill holder's Magic divided by two. To use, set a Custom Parameter {Warp:true} and give the Skill to a unit. Blow Skills By LadyRena. Contains multiple Blow Skills from both Fire Emblem Fates and Heroes. To use, simply create a Keyword Skill and set the Keyword the Skill Name with a - instead of a Space; e.g. Death-Blow, Fateful-Blow, etc. Give them the custom parameter Boost:#, where # is the desired boost. All numbers should be whole, not decimals. Riposte Skills By TacticianDaraen. Riposte Skills are the opposite of the Blow Skills, as they occur when the enemy is attacking you. Comes with Awakening's "Patience", Fates's "Strong-Riposte", and two custom skills, "Anticipated-Riposte" and "Rebellious-Riposte", which increase Hit by 30% and Crit by +15% respectively. NoEXP By LadyRena. This plugin enables the skill NoEXP, which negates the EXP payout of the unit it is given to. This includes hits, misses, and kills. To use, create a Custom Skill with the Keyword "NoEXP" and give it to the units you wish to render EXP-less. Additionally, ensure that your minimum EXP in Config2 is set to 0, or you will still gain the minimum EXP! Redline Critical By LadyRena. Enables the "Redline Critical" Skill, activated by creating a Custom Skill with the keyword "Redline-Critical". By default, when a Unit with this Skill drops to or below 25% HP, they gain half of their Critical Hit chance as a bonus to Crit. For example, a Unit with 10% chance to Crit will gain an additional 5% chance, totaling 15% Crit Chance. Breaker Skills By LadyRena & TacticianDaraen. This Plugin allows you to set Custom Skill Keywords like "Sword-Breaker" and get Awakening/Fates-style Weapon Breaker Skills, granting Hit +50 & Avoid +50 to the unit wielding the Skill. It dynamically checks weapons & skill keywords, and it offers an alternative +99 boost to Hit & Avoid if you use a + at the end of the keyword, ala "Sword-Breaker+". Crazy Beat By LadyRena. This plugin enables the skill Crazy Beat, which grants a +20% damage bonus to a unit who is under a negative status effect. All you need to do to use this Script is place it in your Plugins folder & create a Custom-type Skill with the Keyword "Crazy-Beat" and give it to a unit you wish to empower. Redline Slayer By LadyRena. This plugin enables the skill Redline Slayer, which grants a +40% damage bonus to a unit who is under 1/4 of their maximum HP, with a variance of +1HP in cases of uneven division. Simply create a Custom-type Skill with the keyword "Redline-Slayer" to utilize it. Edit the plugin to change the HP threshold & damage boost gained you wish to empower. Health Shield By LadyRena. This plugin enables the skill Health Shield, which grants a +30% defense bonus to a unit who is above 1/2 of their maximum HP, with a variance of -1 HP for uneven division. You may freely edit these values to suit your project. To use, simply create a Custom Skill with the Keyword "Health-Shield" and give it to a unit you wish to protect. Healthy Vantage By LadyRena. This plugin enables modifications to the vanilla Ambush skill. You can use the Custom Parameters ProcUp and ProcDown to trigger the Preemptive Attack either above or below a certain health amount. You must use decimals, however; if you set above one, it will either always work (ProcDown) or never work (ProcUp). At exactly one, it will still function, though it is identical to the original function of Ambush (ProcDown) or it will only allow Ambush at full HP (ProcUp). Wrath By TacticianDaraen. Using the keyword "Wrath" on a custom skill allows you to get the skill players like to have on their side, but hates it when it is on the enemy's. A unit under half HP will see its Crit boosted by 20. As simple as that, really. Other Skill Plugins These are skill plugins that affect other aspects of a unit that are not considered Offensive/Trigger skills or Status skills. Equip Alter By LadyRena. Allows units who cannot normally equip a weapon type to equip said weapon type with a Keyword Skill. To use, create a Skill with a Keyword matching the weapon type's name exactly, spaces included. You can also designate individual weapons as usable by setting the "Only" data to a specific unit. Please note that this plugin does not display the equippable weapon type on the screen, unlike the JPN script for the same purpose. The JPN script, however, requires a fair amount of editing to use. Innate Class Boosts By TacticianDaraen. This script allows you to alter the Hit rate, Avoid and Critical hit rate of a class. Go to a class' Custom parameters and set {hit: 10, avoid: 10, crt: 10} to have these values be increased. True Miracle By LadyRena. Modifies the "survive with 1hp" version of the built-in Miracle-type Skill to not trigger if the unit already has 1HP, even if the trigger rate is 100%. Extended Range By Goinza. This script allows an unit to have increased range when using a weapon, staff or normal item. The unit must have a custom skill with the keyword "WeaponRange" for weapons, "StaffRange" for staves or "ItemRange" for normal items. Also, the skill must have the custom parameters "startRange" and "endRange". For example, {startRange:-1, endRange:2} would make a 2-3 range weapon into a 1-5 range weapon. You can choose to use both parameters or only one of them. Custom Skills Pack By Goinza. This is a collection of custom skills that are 100% compatible with any other plugin. The list of skills is: Live to Serve- Critical Factor - Wary Fighter - Extra Healing - Shove - Swap - Smite - Draw Back - Pivot - Reposition - Sacrifice - Buff on Staff. The instructions on how to use each skill are in the script file. Healing By Percentage By piketrcechillas. This script allows for customizing healing value to percentage of the target's maximum HP. To use, just add custom parameter {percent: true, value: } to a HPrecovery item. For example, {percent: true, value: 0.5} will heal 50% of maximum HP. Note: you should set the original Item Effects to Specify. Setting it to full will override the plugin Wand Equip Skill By LadyRena. This script allows for a Skill that enables the wielder to use Staves / Wands. Create a Custom Skill with the keyword "Healer" and give it to a unit. Misc Skills These are scripts that are definitely still Skill-based, but which do not fit easily in to the above categories. Payday By LadyRena. Replicates Make a Killing from Fire Emblem Fates, with three Custom Parameters. To use, create a Skill with the keyword Payday and set the following Custom Parameters: MinGold, MaxGold, and optionally Division. All three must be numbers. The first and second are fairly obvious in function; the third makes sure the gold amounts you get are divisible by the set number. Setting it to 50 will ensure you get 50, 100, 150, 200, etc gold.Category:Plugins Category:Skills